Xeno a
Summary Xeno a is a human from the capital city of Devanagara who works at a state-owned casino. They were born with the immensely powerful ability to freely manipulate probability, causing everything to go in their favor even when they didn't want it to. They quickly grew bored with their life, and as their ability began to steal the luck away from their loved ones, Xeno a had to leave them for their safety. So, they just kept to themself and continued to work at the casino, where they eventually met Tsurubami Senri, Mugenri's young dictator. Due to Tsurubami's arrogance and selfishness, they quickly got in a fight, and for the first time, Xeno a experienced a fight where the possibility of them being injured or even killed was very real. They fled, but they became obsessed with the feeling of a thrilling battle with their life at stake, and returned to fight Tsurubami again and again. Sometimes they nearly won, sometimes they nearly lost, but mostly, they fought to a draw. After Tsurubami left Mugenri, Xeno a almost surrendered to their despair once more, but they remembered the humans that Tsurubami had recruited to watch the Senri Shrine, and grew curious as to their power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly higher Name: Xeno a Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: No canon gender Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Supernatural Luck, Probability Manipulation (Can freely manipulate probability; can make even seemingly impossible things happen with 100% certainty, and passively reduces the chance of any negative outcome, such as injury, accidents, disease, and death, to 0%), Immortality (Type 1; their passive probability manipulation reduces the chance of their cells aging to 0%) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly higher (Can casually fight any of the teams in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle, and has fought, stalemated, and even almost defeated Tsurubami, though it is unknown if Tsurubami was serious or not). Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Superior to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds. Can keep up with and almost defeat Tsurubami). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level, possibly higher (Can take hits from Tsurubami and others who can get through their powers and actually harm them). Their abilities make it very hard to hurt them, however. Stamina: High. Xeno a can fight for hours at a time, and can even potentially set the odds that they'll get tired to 0%, allowing them to fight indefinitely. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: A wide variety of gambling materials, such as die. Intelligence: Xeno a is a shrewd and experienced dealer. Weaknesses: Xeno a does not have complete control of their ability, and their presence saps away at the luck of others. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Causing inevitable miracles:' Xeno a has the power to freely manipulate probability to cause miracles. This can cause even impossible things that normally shouldn't be able to happen, such as a six-sided die rolling a result of "seven", or a coin flip giving a result that is neither heads or tails. No matter how slight the chance, Xeno a can raise the likelihood to 100%. While they do not have complete conscious control of this power, they can use it to influence the results of gambles and used it to make the chance of Yabusame fleeing from them 0%. Their power works unconsciously in their favor, however, rendering the chance of any negative outcome - the chance of their cells aging, or of them becoming sick or injured, let alone killed - to 0%. Even if they wanted to and even if they tried to, Xeno a cannot die. Unfortunately for them, this drains the luck from those in their surroundings. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 7